Sailor Moon M: Magic/Millenium
by Gryffindor Angel
Summary: Umm.. I can't think of one right now, but, this is a new BSSM series, maybe with SOME new scouts... and.. R/R? !


Sailor Moon M: Magic/Millennium By: Gryffindor Angel  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
  
  
A/N: Hello! I'm starting a SM Series! ^^ I know, LAME title.. -_-' oh well, anyways, R/R, and here's the fic! ^^ First chapter is a song fic! Plus, I don't own BSSM, Naoko Takeuchi does, and I don't own the songs either!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Keys:  
  
"….." –Speaking  
  
'….'- Thoughts  
  
*…* - Song Lyrics  
  
******~~Flashbacks~~******- Flashbacks  
  
Chapter One: Never Alone: Route Venus  
  
  
  
*Open that door  
  
Our time remaining  
  
Starts ticking*  
  
Minako Aino walked into her room, sighing. "Today is another day.. yeah right…" She copied Usagi's words. "As today, me and Asai were dating, and what do you know, he broke up with me…" She replied, and sat on her bed, tears flowing down her eyes.  
  
*Open your eyes  
  
Take a good look  
  
Give me your last kiss*  
  
Artemis walked in. "I heard about your… well.. lose…" He replied, and jumped onto Minako's bed. "Yeah, sure, everyone's heard of it now…" She replied, and whipped her tears away. "I have one question, Artemis, why does everything bad happen to me?!" She replied, tears coming down. "Minako, what do you mean? Nothing bad happens to you…" Artemis replied. "Iie, bad stuff happens to me, in England.. Alan broke up with me…"  
  
*And walk away  
  
The truth is  
  
My heart screams stop*  
  
"Asai had feelings for me, but not anymore since I quit volleyball, now we got together a month ago, and… he liked someone else… and broke up…" Minako buried her face in her hands. "It's just not fair… Usagi has Mamoru… Rei has Chad… Ami has Greg, and Makoto has Ken, sort of, and I have no one…" Minako said muffled by her hands.  
  
*Till it tears the strongest wind to shreds  
  
But the road splits here  
  
Our fate, the stars decide  
  
The while road*  
  
"Of course you have someone Minako, you have me!" Artemis smiled, and Minako looked up, raising an eyebrow. "You hang out with Luna and Diana all the time…" She said, still raising her eyebrow. Artemis sighed. "I tried…" He replied. "Well, you have Usagi, Rei, Makoto, and Ami…" Artemis shrugged. "Why wouldn't I? We're a team, but they all have someone else…" Minako looked down, and straightened her favorite red dress with the ruffles.  
  
*You chose  
  
Your future ahead  
  
Keep walking*  
  
*The ocean rises  
  
Winds gust  
  
It's a little cold  
  
But run*  
  
"You can have someone… just trust yourself.. it's the only way to victory.." Artemis smiled. "Remember? V is for Victory!" He replied, and Minako nodded, and smiled. "You're right, I can only trust myself, and….." Minako paused, and petted Artemis.  
  
*I will never forget  
  
I love you so much  
  
It pains me  
  
But I'll stay right here  
  
At stare at  
  
The desert dawn*  
  
"And, my heart…" Minako smiled. "Right?" She asked, and her guardian nodded. "Now.. LET'S GO SHOPPING!!!" Minako jumped up, obviously back to her self. "I shouldn't have gave that speech…" Artemis sighed.  
  
*Open that window  
  
And your time  
  
Starts ticking  
  
Remember  
  
The last kiss I wanted  
  
With your eyes open  
  
That night*  
  
"Yes you should, because I DEFINATLEY need NEW clothes!" Minako popped up, and Artemis fell over Anime Style.  
  
*The truth is  
  
My heart is crying  
  
Till the sky above  
  
Drains itself  
  
But the roads splits  
  
Here  
  
Our fate  
  
The stars decide  
  
The blue road  
  
I chose  
  
My future before me  
  
I will not forget*  
  
"No I shouldn't.." Artemis replied, getting dragged by Minako around Minako's house, Minako was hunting for her shoes, which she threw off, SOMEWHERE in her house…  
  
*The morning dawns  
  
People start moving  
  
It's a little frightening  
  
But walk away*  
  
"Yes you should, but I need to find my shoes.." Minako sighed. "WHERE ARE THEY?!" She sighed, and heard Artemis chuckle. She narrowed her eyes at him. "Artemis…." She glared. "Uh oh, spoke to soon…" Artemis replied. "Where did you put my shoes?!" She screamed.  
  
*Don't forget me  
  
I love you so much  
  
It pains me  
  
But I'll stay right here  
  
And stare at the  
  
Desert dawn*  
  
"Ummm…" Artemis sighed. "Artemis, if you don't tell me, I'll NEVER let you see your dear wife or daughter, ever again!" Minako glared through clenched teeth. "Okay! I hide them in your closet…" Artemis sighed again. Minako's eyes narrowed at him again. "I checked there…" She glared, but ran to her closet, and found them, glaring at Artemis. "I swear, I'll never leave you alone here when someone brakes up with me…" She sighed. Artemis fell over anime style.  
  
"Oh well, let's just go shopping!" Minako put a mysterious smile on her face. "Uhh.. Minako, why do you look like that?" Artemis asked, stepping back. "Hehehe…" Minako started to laugh her evil laugh. "Minako, I'm serious…" Artemis stepped back again, and Minako pulled out a LONG, and I MEAN LONG, shopping list! "Oh Kami-sama…" Artemis sighed.  
  
"We're going to go shopping for a long time!" Minako smiled, and Artemis groaned, and tried to stay back. "Come back here you furball!" Minako glared, and caught Artemis, and they both, surprisingly, went shopping.  
  
  
  
A/N: Hehehe… I know it was lame for first chapter, but Minako's the only one right now that gets a song fic about being lonely.. oh well! R/R please, and I hate Flames! So don't flame me please!!!! ^^ If you wanna flame me, flame someone else.. -_-' now, R/R! 


End file.
